


Sunset

by Lizyoulater12



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizyoulater12/pseuds/Lizyoulater12
Summary: Langa likes Reki, and decides to confess his feelings.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this my first Sk8 the infinity fanfic, and I did one on Langa and Reki I hope you enjoy :D.

It was a normal day for Reki and Langa, they were in school and they were on lunch break eating on the roof as they usually do but something was different well for Langa, this time when he was with Reki his heart was beating fast.

It was light, he didn't know why he's been with Reki many times and now his heart is feeling like this, it doesn't make any sense. "Hey Langa, earth to Langa". Langa snapped back to reality where Reki was close to his face, he jump back a little.

"Gah, don't go in my face without me knowing!". "Well you were spacing out, is something on your mind?". he wanted to confess but he was scared that Reki wouldn't aspect his feelings, he smiled. "Just thinking about skateboarding".

"Oh that's great". DING, the bell was ringing it was time for their next class.

"Well shall we get going?". Reki smiled as he got up and reached his hand for Langa to take it, and he did. "Yea let's go". The day went by fast, when school was over Langa and Reki walked to the shop and started to work. "Hey you guys can take a break and go skate if you want."

"Thanks". Reki smiled at Langa and motioned him to follow him to the park not before buying some snacks after they finish practicing.

~~Commercial break brought to you by MIYA our Neko.

"Ok, Langa I have a move I want you to see". Reki smiled brightly. "Sure show it to me". Langa smiled back, Reki placed his foot on the the floor and move it forward to gain momentum when he reached the ramp he copied the same move that Langa did when he first skated Shadow.

Langa stared at him in mid air, he grabbed his shirt where his heart was, it was beating fast staring at Reki in mid air was like watching the sunset appear then reappear. "Is this what Reki saw when I was in mid air against my race with Shadow".

He mutter, he snaps out of it when he hears and red hair skate board rolling to him. "Did you like the surprise, bet you didn't expect that". Reki smiled. "I bet I can copy that move since, I was the one who first did it". Langa smirked. "Ok lets see it snow".

Reki crossed his arms and smirked, Langa did the same thing as Reki gaming momentum and going to the ramp and flip, when he was in the air he was thinking about his feelings for Reki and wonder if Reki felt the same way.

He didn't even notice he was already on the floor and tripped and landing on his back. "OMG LANGA ARE YOU OKAY". "Yea am fine I guess". Reki rushed to his aid he lifted him up and carried him to a park bench, he tended to his wounds.

"You gotta watch were your skating, but mostly pay attention!".

Reki scolded him, then suddenly he kissed the wound on Langa's arm, Langa blushed. "Was that to make my boo boos go away?". "Part of it". Langa was blushing but then he thought maybe Reki going to confess to him, could he like him in that way as he does, but he was going to go first, Reki was having the same thought. "Hey". Unfortunately Langa said the first word he continued.

"Look Reki I've like you for a long time and every time you smile by hearts race, and when you copied my move it was like looking at the sunset". Langa closed his eyes waiting to get rejected, instead he felt someones lips on his, Reki was kissing him.

He kissed back, they both pull away. "I like you to Langa". Reki smiled, he got up from the park bench and reached his hand out for Langa to take it, Langa took his hand, and his stomach rumbled.

"Really Langa way to ruin a moment". Reki laughed, Langa blushed. "I'm hungry". "Lets go to Joe's place". they walked to Joe's restaurant with cherry blossoms falling around them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it >///<.


End file.
